The One
by LIZard123
Summary: Gordo has found 'TheOne'. But what happens when she's engaged! Can Gordo win her heart.........for the 2nd time? L/G


The One  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Summary: Gordo has found the "ONE" he's meant to be with ..but she's engaged! Can Gordo steal heart ..again? G/L FOREVER! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: Old Friends ((Gordo's PoV))  
  
It like, everywhere I go, everyone has found 'The One' their meant to be with. I'm always running into couples. It's rather depressing. Now I'm going to meet my friends for their 'dating' anniversary. So, I'm kind of the 3rd wheel... again. It was like that when I was in middle school. Being friends with 2 girls it rather rough. But, I've kind of lost touch with them after high school. The bad part about it is, one of them, was 'The One'.  
  
Her & I had gone out starting in 9th grade. After graduation, we were still going & all, but when we left for collage, I never heard from her again. Nor my other best friend. It's hard knowing that you found 'The One' your met to be with, but you have no clue where she is. I mean, I haven't tried, really. It's not like I don't know who her parents are. It's just, what if I called her & she WAS married! Well, I guess I should stop complaining.  
  
As I walked into the restaurant my two friends & I were meeting at, a whole bunch of reporters were standing outside. I thought to myself, 'Reporters? At this place?' I sighed. I walked over to the table that my friends were sitting at.  
  
"Hello." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" Chaz asked.  
  
"No." I lied.  
  
"Yes, you are." Cornelia Jane said. She gave me look. "Why don't you just get her number? It would be A LOT easier than mopping around all the time!"  
  
"Okay, let's say I DID call her. What happens if she's married! I feel like a complete idiot." I stated as I heard the cameras outside go wild. I looked toured the door. A group of 3 people walked in. I, however, couldn't see the faces of the 2 girls. They sat down at a table a little bit away from us. I got a look at the blond-haired girl that was sitting across from a girl with short brown hair. The blond looked oddly familiar.  
  
"I CAN'T be!" I said to my friends.  
  
"What?" C.J. asked.  
  
"Um . I'll be right back." I said as I got up & walked up to the blond girl's table. "Um . pardon me. But do I ." I looked into the green eyes of the blond girl. "Lizzie?!"  
  
"Yes . but do." Lizzie looked into my eyes with awe. "Gordo." She smiled as she jumped up from the table and gave me a hug. Every memory of high school came flooding back into me. She let go & smiled. "Won't you sit down for a second?" She asked as she gestured to the chair next to her. I sat down & now looked at the girl with brown hair.  
  
"Miranda? Is that you?" I asked in awe. She nodded smiling.  
  
We sat talking for a while, until . "Excuse me, but your in MY seat!"  
  
I looked up behind me. Frankie Muniz was standing behind me with fury. Lizzie jumped up. "Frankie, it's only Gordo." She said after kissing him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gordo. Long time no see!" He said shacking my hand. I put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take my leave." I stood up & walked back to Chaz & C.J.  
  
"Well, who was THAT?" C.J. asked with interest.  
  
"That was her. That's 'The One'." I stated with a frown.  
  
"Well, that's great, isn't it?" Chaz asked after seeing my face.  
  
"Look over there & tell me what you see!" I said.  
  
Chaz & C.J. turned around. C.J. turned around with her mouth open. "That's Frankie Muniz!"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie's boyfriend." I sighed.  
  
"Not boyfriend Gordo." Someone said behind me. It was Miranda.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Frankie is her fiancé!" Miranda said with joy.  
  
"That's perfect!" I said with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, Gordo. You still like her."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Well, I'd better go. See you later." She smiled at him & walked back to her table.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to head home! To much excitement for one evening." I got up, bid Chaz & C.J. goodnight & walked towards the door. I pushed the door open & walked into the couple-crowded street.  
  
~*~*~Well, how did you like it? This is my first Lizzie McGuire story! Anyway, REVIEW!~*~* 


End file.
